


I Love You.

by Powblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dialogue of when John told Sherlock he loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You.

“Hey Sherlock?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I. Love. You.”

“…Well that’s new?”

“Not really… I've loved you for ages…”

“How didn't I notice?”

“Well, I’m very good at hiding things.”

“No I mean I've been looking at you for ages…”

“You've what?”

“Not in a stalker way.”

“Right?”

“No I mean I looked at you one day and I thought you looked good… so I continued to look…”

“You think I’m… handsome?”

*cough* “eh… yeaahh… but we’re getting off topic… you love me?”

“Eh… yeah… and I think you love me too…”

“What gave me away?”

“The staring when you thought I wasn't looking?”

“Oh… that… yeah… I love you too…”


End file.
